


The Dragon's Nest

by Arthmania



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Background Relationships, Background Zenyatta/Genji/Mercy, Brotherly Bonding, Caring for an egg, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Oviposition, Tagged for future chapters, Werewolf Jesse McCree, mentions of mpreg, nothing major, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthmania/pseuds/Arthmania
Summary: Hanzo Shimada had just laid his first egg, his first child, and he is understandably very anxious about it. His mate, although he's never taken care of an egg before, is ecstatic and eager to be in its life. Cue an overly excited Werecree trying to coax Hanzo into letting him hold their egg.





	1. Anxieties

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a few drawings I did with Dragon Hanzo cuddling a large egg. I couldn't just have Hanzo, so I added in Werecree in my drawings and then I had a sudden urge to write for it. (Lame amiright)
> 
> This is my first published fanfic and first time using this site. If there's anything you want me to tag, pls tell me!
> 
> EDIT: Changed work name yet again, upped the chapters, added tags, prolly gonna edit some more cuz I'm new at this

The dragon lay in his nest, which was built on top of their large bed surrounded by pillows and many blankets, something he himself had to fluff up and put together when he felt their little one coming. It was what kept him in his dragon body until now, not wanting to lay such a thing in his smaller, human-like form. It ended up being a good idea, seeing as the egg he was currently cradling was about the size of his torso, maybe even bigger.

Hanzo rubbed his scruffy cheek against the smooth outer shell of his egg, enjoying the how nice it felt against his skin. This wasn't his first egg, no. He's laid ova before, mostly in small clutches. But this is his first fertilized egg, his first baby. And he didn't regret it; he loved his mate, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be as anxious as he is right now.

“Come now, Hanners. At least lemme touch ‘em.” Came his mate's voice from his place just a few feet away.

Hanzo turned his head to hiss at him, causing the werewolf to whine and tuck his ears down flat. “Not with those claws of yours. And they are still fresh,” he grumbled, referring to his egg, “probably fragile. I am not taking any risks.”

Jesse pouted, scooting a bit closer to his mate and their egg. Hanzo's eyes narrowed at him, but he stayed still, cautious. “Sweetheart, yer a big, strong dragon. I'm sure yer egg is just as tough as you are.” He said, his tail smacking against the blankets once. Hanzo frowned, seeming to think over the pros and cons of letting his mate pet their egg. 

He grumbled quietly to himself and shuffled a bit, still holding onto his baby, “Alright, fine-” Jesse's ears perked up and his tail smacked against the blankets again. “-but under one condition.”

Jesse was honestly surprised that Hanzo was considering letting him touch it. His dragon was stubborn, usually able to stand his ground for a while before softening up. It has only been a couple hours. “Sure, buttercup, anything! What is it?” His tail was wagging obnoxiously behind him by now, making it hard to hide his excitement.

Hanzo's sharp ears gave a twitch, his lips pursed as he came up with the words. “You must wear oven mitts. I do not want you to scratch our egg.” He said sternly, fixing Jesse with a hard gaze. This was not up for discussion.

Jesse cocked an eyebrow and looked down at his paws, clenching and unclenching his fists. He kept his nails trimmed for reasons kept between him and his mate, so he figured that wasn't the real problem Hanzo had with him touching their egg. The werewolf pouted at him but sighed when he saw Hanzo wasn't in the mood to argue. “Alright, fine, I'll wear some mitts. But it's a promise!” he announced as he stood up, carefully stepping out of the dragon's nest, “Imma touch our little angel ‘cuz guess what? That's my pup, too!” Jesse sang on his way out of their room. Hanzo rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his lips from curving up into a small smile. 

He watched his wolf exit the room before looking back down at his egg. He ran his hand along the smooth surface, thumb rubbing over the freckles that decorated the shell.

Of course Hanzo would be anxious. He was already extremely protective whenever he laid his unfertilized batches of eggs, only letting Jesse help him with the laying process, maybe even allowing him to hold the smaller eggs in his paws sometimes. It depended on how he felt that day. Now was different. Now they had a responsibility to keep this egg safe and warm. It was their pup, after all. Hanzo was just afraid of the egg cracking or becoming too cold or maybe it wasn't even Jess- no, it was definitely Jesse's. Now the dragon was over thinking, his tail flicking in irritation.

The dragon takes in a deep breath, repeating the lines in his head-

The egg won't crack if they're careful.  
The egg won't become too cold if he continues to hug it.  
The egg is 100% Jesse's.

-He exhales and feels his nerves finally relax, his cheeks flushing a light pink in embarrassment. It's ridiculous how he keeps having to tell himself these things, reassure himself that everything's going to be okay. In reality, he's just terrified of screwing this up. He trusts his mate, loves him very much, but he just doesn't trust himself.

Hanzo jumps when Jesse appears at their door, a big smile on his face with equally huge oven mitts covering his paws. “Found ‘em!” He called out as he walked back over to their nest. Hanzo naturally hugged the egg closer, but he couldn't help the way his cold heart fluttered at how thoughtful and caring his mate has been. Most of his demons seem to fade away as he watches Jesse position himself near him, mittened paws out and ready.

The dragon let out a small, impressed huff and slowly pulled away from the egg. “I'm surprised you really went in search for some mitts. I figured you would have started to whine.” Hanzo teased, reaching forward to scratch right underneath the werewolf’s scruffy chin. Jesse's tail wagged at the attention, pounding heavily against their sheets.

“Well, I know better than to argue with ya when yer actin’ all momma bear with yer babies.” He crooned, nuzzling the palm of Hanzo's hand when it was offered to him.

Hanzo let out a snort, “I am nothing like a mother bear.”

“Oh, I beg to differ.” The wolf teased, grabbing hold of Hanzo's wrist with his ridiculous mitt-covered paw to press small kisses to his fingertips, “Ya get all protective and stubborn and ya always look like yer goin’ ta bite me…” Hanzo blushed as he continued to plant kisses up his arm, “But then you turn around and take such good care of yer eggs. It's damn cute, darlin’.” Jesse's unoccupied hand had wandered over towards the egg, making sure it was in line of sight of Hanzo. He didn't want to piss off his dragon, afterall.

He looked up at Hanzo, his gloved hand hovering over the top of their egg. A silent question.

Hanzo bit his lip and hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. Jesse's tail flopped heavily and his ears perked up, finally dropping his hand to pet the egg his mate refused to abandon. He whined happily, feeling something almost big and natural blossom in his chest. He felt the need to protect it, and Jesse figured this was what Hanzo must be feeling.

Jesse dropped Hanzo's wrist in favor to carefully wrap his arm around his waist, pulling them close together. His dragon didn't seem to mind. In fact, Hanzo hummed and rested his head against his shoulder, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

The wolf nuzzled against Hanzo's hair, mindful of the horns jutting out from his forehead. He breathed in the scent of him and pulled him closer, carefully rubbing the egg between them. Everything was pleasant. Jesse was with his soulmate, with his pup, and all he wanted to do was to protect them both. It was his natural instinct to do so, despite knowing Hanzo could take care of himself. But he knew Hanzo wouldn't mind the extra attention.

He looked down at him and found him completely relaxed, eyes closed and probably drifting off to sleep against his shoulder. The wolf was a natural heater, and Hanzo, being the cold-blooded dragon he was, tended to use him for his body heat. Not that Jesse minded.

The werewolf looked back at the gloved paw resting on his egg and he hesitated for a moment before slowly attempting to wiggle his hand free while the other stayed comfortably on Hanzo's hip. Suddenly, the dragon grabbed his wrist and growled, without opening his eyes,

“If you touch our pup with your damned claws I will have your arm ripped off and tossed into a meat grinder.”

Jesse gulped and whined, ears falling flat. But Hanzo continued, leaning up to press a kiss to his snout,

“I am kidding, I love you. But I swear to God, Jesse. If you so much as think of pulling those oven mitts off, you are sleeping on the couch for a month.” His eyes fluttered open just to frown at him.

Jesse was both terrified and impressed by how quickly Hanzo could change from loving to intimidating. He only smiled wide, pressing their foreheads together, “You've got it, sugar plum. Ain't no way I'm sleepin’ on the couch. It's too darn comfy here.”

Hanzo scoffed and kissed his snout again before laying his head back against Jesse's shoulder, releasing his wrist to instead rest his hand on Jesse's atop their pup.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad afterall.


	2. Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon brothers have a nice chat about mates and pups, and Genji is the same lil shit brother Hanzo loves. The talk at least calms him down, even if he feels a bit unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks for my beta Dicky!! ;u; Read their amazing stuff at dicktrickle on AO3!

“Do you know what it's gonna be?”

 

“Well, it's either going to be a dragon or a wolf, if that wasn't obvious enough.”

 

“Oh! What if it's some sort of dragon-werewolf hybrid! Wouldn't that be awesome?”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes at his younger brother’s foolishness and took another sip from his mug of tea. The brothers currently sat at a small table in one of the less active rooms on base, Hanzo having his own handmade egg-carrier slung over his shoulder and around his torso. The egg did make it difficult for Hanzo to maneuver, but Hanzo was willing to suffer through it if it meant the egg would be under his supervision at all times. “It is highly unlikely that I have given birth to a hybrid. We probably would have figured out by now, were it a mutation,” he mumbled, running his free hand over the smooth outer surface of the shell. 

 

Genji gave a playful huff and leaned forward, planting his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands. “I'd like to at least imagine it to be possible. Maybe they'll have your horns with Jesse's ears, your tail and his muzzle?” He listed off, his own tail flicking against the seat beside him.

 

“I'm sure it wouldn't be fifty-fifty anyway. It's already hard to birth a dragon, and werewolves are usually born in clusters, are they not?” Hanzo asked as he hoisted the large egg closer to himself when it started to slip. “Maybe this one is a dragon, I don't know. I've only birthed the one.”

 

Genji hummed an acknowledgement, watching the way the older dragon dusted imaginary filth off his egg. He always knew his brother was a stubborn perfectionist, wanting everything to go smoothly, his child no exception, and he honestly couldn't blame him.  Genji was just happy to see his brother starting a family.

 

“Maybe it is a dragon. We wouldn't be the only ones on base anymore.” The younger brother chuckled, “And they'd be easier to raise. I'd imagine a pup would make a mess.”

 

“It is not what species they are that'd make them reckless. Besides, you are no pup and yet I had to clean up after you. I always had to be on your damn tail.” Hanzo smirked, thinking back on fond memories between them. Genji only stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms over his chest. He did have a point.

 

“All right, that's true, fine. I'm still hoping my little nibling will be some sort of badass dragon-wolf,” Genji said and crossed his legs, opening up a bag of cheese puffs to munch on. He popped one in his mouth before continuing, “Have you and Jesse thought of names?”

 

Hanzo pursed his lips and rubbed the scruff of his stubble against his egg, just scenting it out of habit. “We've thought of a few… though I do have a favorite. Do you know what he said?” His lips curved up into a small smile, voice light and filled with a soft fondness. Genji couldn't help but grin at the sight.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He suggested ‘Jun’ for our child and he suddenly got excited and said ‘I can call them “Jun-Bug” and I'll be the ultimate pops’.” Hanzo replied, letting out a small chuckle when Genji responded with a snort. “He is ridiculous, really. The poor wolf doesn't know how to care for an egg and yet he goes so far to help.” He sighed and brought his tea back up to his lips to take a sip. 

 

Genji was smiling wide, feeling just incredibly happy for his older brother. “Aw, it's almost as if he  _ loves _ you,” he teased, tossing a cheeseball at Hanzo's face. The older brother scoffed and threw the ball back immediately, Hanzo barking a laugh as it hit his younger brother smack right between the eyes, earning a small yelp from him. 

 

“Oh really? I never noticed.” He hummed sarcastically, watching as Genji snickered and rubbed his forehead.

 

“I'm serious though, I'm happy for you. I knew Jesse was a perfect match for you, and here you are-” he gestured to the egg sling with a large grin, “carrying his egg. Man, I've never seen your stomach so huge-”

 

“I'd rather not talk about that.” Hanzo cut him off, cheeks flushing a light pink. Genji chuckled and waved his hand.

 

“All right, all right, I apologize.” He hummed, tail twitching slightly behind him. “I'm just… god, I can’t believe I'm going to be an uncle!” Genji cooed at the egg, looking down at his future niece or nephew. “I'm totally up to babysit whenever you and Jesse want to go out or whatever. I'm sure Zenyatta and Angela are down, too.”

 

“Thank you, Genji. I'll keep that in mind.” Hanzo gave a small smile, trying to calm his flushed cheeks. He adjusted the carrier and finally stood up, taking his empty mug with him. “I should probably go. Thanks for your time.”

 

“Damn, you're so formal, anija. I'll make sure your child doesn't pick up on that and become as lame as you.” Genji jabbed with a smug smile, crossing his arms. Hanzo just rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, you ass.” Hanzo replied lightly and Genji laughed and waved him off, immediately going back on his phone. Hanzo was glad his relationship with his brother had returned to normal. Or as normal as it could be, nothing like they were before when they were constantly monitored by their elders, but then again, their lives were never “normal”. Genji's broken horn and the scars littering his face was a result of their old way of living. 

 

Hanzo shoved those thoughts out of his mind as he felt a small shuffle from inside the egg currently in his arms. It wasn't enough to worry him, as he knew it meant that his child was growing properly with no complications. He just pressed a kiss to the top of the shell and went on his way, heading back to his room. A nice, warm bath sounded great right about now. Hanzo decided that was the right way to end his day.

 

\----------

 

Hanzo slowly lowered himself into the warm water with a moan, feeling the stress of the day melt away. He got comfortable and rested his arms on both sides of the tub, tilting his head back against the tile wall for a moment.

 

His mate sat beside the tub, his heavy tail smacking lightly against the floor as he nuzzled and sniffed the egg in his lap. He stared lovingly at what was -or will be- his child. Jesse’s fatherly instinct caused him to whine quietly and rub his face against the shell, already wanting to nuzzle and lick his baby clean.

 

“So sweetheart,” Jesse started, turning to face Hanzo while he still rubbed against their egg, “how did that meetin’ with Genji go?” 

 

Hanzo let out a soft breath and glanced over at his mate, his heart fluttering at how careful Jesse was with their baby, oven mitts and all. “It was refreshing. He tends to be busy with his mates most of the time…” He hesitated to continue, feeling self-conscious over sounding too sad. “But I am happy for him. He told me about his dates with them.”

 

Jesse’s ears twitched as he caught on to the change in his dragon’s tone, knowing full well he didn't really want to talk about his brother's partners. “Aw, sugar… are you feelin’ left out?” He teased, though his voice was soft and comforting. “Y’know just ‘cause Genji’s got two mates doesn't mean he's tryin’ ta avoid you.”

 

Hanzo’s cheeks flushed lightly and he gave a stubborn huff, his own tail flicking underneath the water. His mate knew him too well after all these years they've known each other. Their bond not only assisted them in the middle of battle, but also helped them communicate better during intimate such as this.

 

“I don't feel left out.” he insisted, though Jesse saw right through it. “I'm just… it's difficult to explain. Don't make me talk about it.” Hanzo whined and rested his cheek against his own shoulder, pouting in Jesse’s direction.

 

The werewolf’s ears fell flat against his head and he leaned forward to nuzzle Hanzo’s temple. “All right baby, I won't press it.” He sighed and slipped one paw out of its mitt, raising it palm-up for his mate to take. Hanzo lifted his own hand from the water to rest on Jesse’s. He even took the opportunity to squish his little paw beans. The werewolf growled low in response, a comforting sound for Hanzo to relax to. “Just know that you're an amazing brother, the best mate ever, and a damn good shot.”

 

Hanzo chuckled softly, his fingers still playing with the small beans offered to him. “You flatter me, my love.”

 

“Yeah, well it's all true. And it don't hurt that yer also very handsome, beautiful, the sexiest man alive.” Jesse cooed, his thumb stroking over the back of Hanzo's hand. The blush across his mate's cheeks only grew darker, and the werewolf thoroughly enjoyed the way he shivered when his muzzle pressed up under his pointed ear, nuzzling at the warm skin there. “And I can tell you that yer brother loves you very much. Stop bein’ so hard on yourself, sug.”

  
  


“I am... not trying to.” said Hanzo, letting out a small sigh.

 

“I know ya ain't, darlin’.” He squeezed his mate's hand gently, “It's all right, I'm right here and I'm always gonna be by your side. And hey, our little pup's gonna pop out and love you, too,” Jesse added, running his mitt-protected paw over the smooth shell. Hanzo could feel his heart throb in his chest and he tried not to get too flustered, tucking a strand of inky black hair behind his ear with his free hand.

 

“Yes, I guess you're right. I'll make sure not to have Jun hate me.” 

 

“Oh sweetheart, Jun ain't gonna-” Jesse paused. Hanzo smiled as his werewolf’s eyes brightened and his tail smacked against the side of the tub. “Jun? Wait, are we really goin’ with Jun?”

 

“I suppose it's a cute unisex name…” Hanzo snickered when Jesse's heavy tail pounded against the ceramic of the tub again. “I like the name. Jun McCree-Shimada.”

 

“Has a nice ring to it!” Jesse perked up and leaned over to press his face against Hanzo's again. “I love it. My lil Jun-Bug…” He whined, and Hanzo was sure he'd excitedly jump into the tub if there wasn't an egg currently in his lap. “I love you so much, Han.”

 

Hanzo couldn't help but snort, reaching up to scratch underneath his furry jaw. “I love you too. Now help me out, I'm awfully tired.” Jesse smiled and carefully slipped the egg onto the towel underneath him before moving to assist his mate.

 

“You got it, sug. So…” He hummed, wrapping a large towel over Hanzo's shoulders as he twisted the water out of his greying hair. “Are hybrid species a thing? Like… y’think Jun’s gonna be a dragon-werewolf?”

  
Hanzo gave a light chuckle, shaking his head. “It is highly unrealistic, Jesse. But..” he sighed, leaning up to press a kiss to his muzzle, “But I'll let you have your fun. Just don't get your hopes up.”


	3. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wakes up to his egg finally starting to show signs of hatching and he is both excited and worried. The hatching process is a long one but Hanzo is ready and willing to stay seated for hours watching his baby break free. Jesse on the other hand is squirming in his seat, his instincts ready to take over. It's a long wait but is truly worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Dicky for being the best beta ever, check out their amazing fics @dicktrickle on ao3! (srsly tho... theyre my favorite)

A gentle nudge and the sound of whining woke him up from his spot in the nest, arm protectively wrapped around the egg that gave another jerk in his hold. At first Hanzo thought it was Jesse who had woken him up, but after he gained consciousness and looked around, ears giving a flick, he found that the noise was coming from his egg. He immediately sat up and hugged the egg close, pressing his cheek against the surface to scent it. 

 

The egg jerked yet again and another soft whine was heard inside. Hanzo’s heart skipped a beat in his chest, pumping almost loud enough to the point where he couldn't hear the small noises coming from inside. “Jesse.” Hanzo hissed quietly towards his sleeping mate a few feet away from him, clever enough to keep his distance from a protective new father. “Jess!” He whispered again when all he got was a grumble and a change of positions.

 

It was rather early in the morning, maybe only 1 AM, so he couldn't exactly judge his mate’s reluctance the wake up. Even so, he was still getting anxious over his--  _ their _ \-- baby starting to show signs of hatching. Hanzo huffed and continued to rub his cheek against the egg, hoping that somehow he could calm his baby down with his scent. He gently pressed against the smooth surface but it still wasn't fragile enough to give in, so he knew they still had time before it hatched.

 

Hanzo took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, letting his pointed ears droop as he relaxed.  _ This will be fine,  _ he told himself, slowly sliding back down to lay beside his egg,  _ I have nothing to worry about. They still have a while before…  _

 

He didn't bother to finish his thought, letting out a small sigh and pulling his baby close so he could share his body heat. But then he figured it wasn't enough and he glanced over at his mate, fur and warmth and all. Hanzo huffed and scooted his way over, carefully pulling the egg along with him. Jesse stirred a bit at the movement and was about to scoot out of the way just out of habit but Hanzo gently grabbed his wrist.

 

“Stay.” He said quietly, moving the egg so it rested right between them. Hanzo watched as Jesse forced his eyes to flutter open, seeming rather confused by the sudden contact. After all, Hanzo was very protective not two nights ago. “You're warm.”

 

The werewolf let out a tired chuckle and carefully draped his arm over both Hanzo and their egg, fluffy tail thumping heavily against the blankets of Hanzo’s nest. He nuzzled against the hand his mate had on his pillow, “Anythin’ for you, sweetpea,” he hummed, tail wagging again when Hanzo scratched his muzzle.

 

“Oh, sure.” Hanzo snickered quietly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Jesse’s wet nose. “You only say that when you get cuddles in return.”

 

“Do not.”

 

“Do too. What is this then?” 

 

“I'm umm….” He paused, closing his eyes and resting his scruffy chin in Hanzo’s palm. “‘m tired..” Jesse mumbled. “Sleepy.”

 

Hanzo let out a snort and let it go just like that, realizing it was way too early to be playfully bickering like this. Besides, their baby seemed to calm down, probably from the warmth their papa gave off. He was at least thankful for that. Resting his head down on his soft pillow, Hanzo slowly drifted back to sleep in the comfort of his mate's warmth.

 

 

The second time he woke was from a wet nose against his neck and a firm but soft weight on top of him. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was Jesse, along with the sound of a heavy tail thumping against the floor when he let out a small grunt.

 

“Hey, good mornin’ sweetheart.” The wolf hummed, burying his face into the crook of his mate's neck as he slowly woke up. When he got a grumbled “good morning” in response he continued, “Jun’s been tumblin’ around in there. You think they're havin’ a hard time breakin’ out?” Jesse gave a concerned whine. “I don't want ‘em hurtin’ themself.”

 

Hanzo had to blink a few times before he turned his head towards their egg, which was bundled up in blankets beside them. It was rather strange indeed. If their baby was this active, they would have broken out much earlier. There wasn't even a crack in the surface of their egg and Hanzo was sure their horns would have pierced the surface already. 

 

He got Jesse to shuffle off of him so he could wrap himself back around their egg, immediately scenting the surface. “Did they wake you up?” Hanzo asked, tail flicking beside him when he heard a small noise come from inside his egg.

 

“They sure did. Though, it ain't a problem. Just sorta scared me.” Jesse snickered and took his place beside Hanzo, hands obediently set on his lap just how his dragon preferred. 

 

Hanzo hummed and Jesse's ears flicked when the egg jerked again, another muffled whine coming from inside. The werewolf stared at the egg in what seemed like confusion and awe, the familiar feeling of protectiveness bursting in his chest.

 

It's not like dragons could birth werewolves, right? Could pups even survive and grow in an egg?

 

“He-Hey um… Han, y’think Jun might be-”

 

“Yes.” Hanzo cut him off with a hesitant nod, “Yes, it… it all adds up.”

 

Jesse’s fluffy tail wagged excitedly behind him and he let out a small whine, his eyes trained on the large egg. 

 

He honestly couldn't believe it, but he wasn't going to jinx it. He was having a pup, after all this time he expected on having a dragon (which of course he'd love nonetheless).

 

“Well… shit.”

 

“Language.”

 

“Sorry baby, I'm excited!” Jesse whined and gave his mate's cheek a big lick, getting an amused snort in return. “I didn- can- Puppies can come in eggs?” He was much too ahead of himself to even speak properly, Hanzo rolled his eyes.

 

“It's rare but, technically yes. We dragons are magical beings after all.” He gently elbowed his mate in the side and Jess only stuck his tongue out. “Dragons are already difficult to birth, but other species are harder.”

 

“You sayin’ I hit the jackpot?” The werewolf asked with a smirk and a cocked brow. “Y’mean all those times I filled ya up-”

 

“Hush!” Hanzo huffed and shoved him a little harder, cheeks flushing a light pink. Though he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. “No need to say everything but- yes. You are certainly a lucky one, my love.”

 

Jesse laughed and shook his head, “Well don't I feel special? Imma be a father and my mate birthed a pup! One in a million!”

 

“Don't be so loud about it!” Hanzo warned, heart doing uneasy flips in his chest. “We have to wait until they hatch.”

 

“And we can't help ‘em?”

 

“No,” He answered a bit too easily, “It's family tradition. They are strong enough to do it if they are a Shimada.”

 

“Wait, hold on. This ain't no ‘kill the weakest of the bunch’ thing, is it? Y’ain't eatin’ Jun if they can't get out by themself?”

 

“Wha- No!” Hanzo sputtered, subconsciously tucking closer to his baby at the suggestion. “I don't- where did you get that? That's horrible!”

 

Jesse let out an exasperated sigh, “Phew, thank heavens. I just wanted to make sure. I ain't too educated on dragons and hatchlings.” He explained, tail going back to its heavy thumping. Hanzo had to take a few breaths to hold himself from saying anything, just wanting to let that extreme suggestion go. Of course he wouldn't eat his baby. 

 

Another jerk from his egg distracted both of them anyway, the baby seeming to be having some trouble. Jesse whined and looked up at his mate, who was pouting down at their egg, “Y’sure we can't help ‘em?”

 

Hanzo’s eyebrows drew tight as he watched the egg move in his lap, chewing on his lip. The question floated around in his head but he was stubborn, wanting to stick to his customs and tradition.

 

“Yes, I am sure.”

 

\------------

 

_ Another cry was heard from within the egg and a young Hanzo scooted even closer to his mother, ears flicking from unease. _

 

“Mother, is he having trouble?” _ He spoke up, wrapping his arms around one of his mother’s. “ _ It's been hours…. Is he okay?”

 

“He is fine, Hanzo.”  _ The dragon had reassured him and pressed a kiss to one of his growing horns. _ “He just needs to properly use his strength so he can break free. And you know he is very strong, yes?”

 

“Yes.”  _ Hanzo nodded and crossed his legs over each other, resisting the urge to smack his tail against the ground. _ “Because he's a Shimada.”

 

“That's right! And he's your baby brother. You're going to be a good big brother, right?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“That's my boy.”  _ Mama Shimada chuckled and wrapped an arm around her son to pull him into a warm hug, nuzzling gently against his hair.  _ “He's going to look up to you, Hanzo, so you must be a good example.”

 

_ Hanzo squirmed a bit in his place but listened intently, eyes fixed on the rather small egg in his mother's lap. _

 

“Protect him, love him, be there for him. He'll come to you in time of need, and I want you to take him in with open arms.”  _ His mother continued, red lips curved up in a soft smile as she noticed how amazed her son looked staring at the egg. _ “You can promise me that, yes?”

 

_ Hanzo nodded feverishly and fiddled with his fingers, almost jumping when his brother decided to struggle and jerk the egg again. He reached out and cautiously lifted his hand to stroke the egg, not wanting to accidentally puncture it and irritate his mother. The movements within the egg seemed to calm down for a moment before his brother jerked again, this time managing to crack through the shell with one of his horns. Hanzo was startled and jumped almost a foot away, pulling his own hand close to his chest. His mother only giggled and pet the sides of the egg with her hands before deciding to coo encouragement to her baby. _

 

_ Chirping sounded from the egg which coaxed Hanzo to crawl closer, still rather cautious. His brother was loud to say the least, chirping and clicking and doing whatever a baby dragon could do to get attention. Even with the annoying clicks, his mother refused to help physically, instead watching her baby break free by himself. _

 

_ It felt like years before his brother managed to break enough of the shell to his mother's liking. She finally helped rip off the top of the shell and reached in to lift her baby up into her arms. The child calmed down to her scent and got comfortable in her arms, a noise close to a purr sounding from his throat. _

 

_ That was when Hanzo first saw his baby brother. Gross as he was, bald and covered in egg slime, he felt an immediate connection to him. His tail flicked against the floor behind him and he reached out to carefully knock a piece of shell off his small horn, heart bursting in his chest. _

 

_ This was it, he knew it. He would love and protect his baby brother through everything. He'd do just as his mother had told him and be a good role model. And that he was; though he would've never imagined it would turn out as horribly as it did. Where being a good role model cost his brother his life. That was not what he was expecting. Not what he wanted. He wished he could take it back, go against those voices in his head that said such terrible things at the time. He's a horrible brother to let this happen, what was he thinking, going against his own blood over something so stupid, as unhealthy as the grip their clan had on him. Horrible, the worst, stupid, a demon, unworthy- _

 

\---------------

 

“Sweetheart!”

 

His mate's voice snapped him out of his daze and he turned to look at him, clearly startled and confused. Jesse sat at the foot of their mostly unused bed, just now placing down the tablet he was using to pass the time.

 

“Look, Jun’s movin’ and I can smell ‘em.” Jesse explained, heavy tail wagging behind him as he made his way to sit beside Hanzo in his nest. “Y’think it's time?”

 

Hanzo was a bit disorientated but quickly caught up, glancing down at his egg. Sure enough, his egg jerked and a soft whine came from inside, causing Jesse to squirm in his spot. This seemed familiar. “I… I think so, yes. I apologize but this might take hours..”

 

“Oh honey, I'm ready to spend  _ days  _ waitin’ on our lil pup to hatch! I ain't missing one second,” his werewolf responded confidently, tongue poking out the slightest bit in excitement.

 

Hanzo chuckled softly and ran his hands carefully over the smooth surface of his egg. “I'm glad you're excited,” He hummed, tail flicking when his baby jerked in the egg again, “but try not to be too loud.”

 

“Gotcha. Don't wanna scare our lil pup.”

 

“Exactly.” Hanzo’s lips curved into a small smile at how sweet and happy his mate seemed to be. Looking at the wolf sitting at attention, ears perked, tail wagging and eyes fixed on their egg really made his heart flutter in his chest. He looked about to pounce, but he knew better.

 

It certainly felt like days of waiting as the baby struggled, showing no signs of breaking out soon. Hanzo was worried, anxiety curling in his stomach every passing second in which his baby hasn't cracked the surface. He could tell Jesse was just as anxious, what with his tail flat on the floor and swaying back and forth only when he could hear their baby cry.

 

That's when it hit him. If their baby really was a wolf pup and not a dragon, then they wouldn't have the horns to help them break out. He mentally slapped himself for overlooking such a fact. His hand came up to gently press against the shell and he felt relieved to find it more fragile than before. It wouldn't be  _ impossible _ for their pup to break free… right?

 

“Wait hon, y’see that right there?”

 

Hanzo turned his head to look at where he was pointing at and sure enough, there was a small crack in the egg’s surface. His heart skipped a beat and he carefully spun the egg around so he could properly look at the crack. The baby whined. 

 

“I don't think they could get out of it themself…” Hanzo mumbled and rested his forehead against the surface above the scratch. Their baby only cried some more, looking for attention they couldn't get in the egg. “I… I think I can help them a bit.”

 

Jesse’s ears perked up again and he leaned forward intently, “Are ya sure? You uh… y’don't wanna wait a little bit?”

 

“No, I'm taking it back.”

 

“Taking what back?”

 

“I just… Jun made that crack so I think that's enough.” 

 

“You really think so?”

 

“You're asking a lot of questions.”

 

“Yeah! Yeah, sorry.” Jesse whined and gave a pout. “‘M just nervous, but I know I shouldn't be. I trust you.”

 

Hanzo hesitated for a moment before leaning over to press a kiss to his mate’s muzzle. “I understand, I'm uneasy myself. But yes, Jesse, I'll help them.” That seemed to soothe Jesse’s worries enough, getting a nod in response.

 

The dragon chewed on his bottom lip and ran his finger along the scratch in the shell, pressing gently until he managed to poke a hole into the surface. The egg jerked and another whine came from inside before a wet nose poked its way out of the hole Hanzo had made. Jesse’s tail smacked hard against the floor and he squirmed excitedly.

 

“Oh… there you are, little one.” Hanzo cooed and planted a gentle kiss to his baby’s nose, heart doing flips in his chest. He could see a few spots resembling freckles peppered around the nose, and he knew they had inherited them from Jesse.

 

The nose let out a puff of air before it was replaced by a small paw, the baby desperately trying to scratch their way out. Piece by piece the shell was being cracked and chipped away by the pup, small noises echoing through the quiet room. Jesse couldn't keep still, the scent of his pup and urge to clean them overwhelming. The only obstacle would be his mate’s own protectiveness.

 

Once the hole was large enough Jun stuck their head out, trying to wiggle through what only their head could fit through. A soft gasp escaped Hanzo and he cautiously reach forward to cup underneath Jun’s jaw. Their eyes were still shut but Jun was as lively as ever, only calming down at the contact. Dark brown spots were peppered across their muzzle just like Jesse and their fur was damp with the natural fluids from the egg. Jun struggled again and whined which had Hanzo moving to help them out, finally breaking them free. 

 

“Han.” Jesse spoke up with a whine, tail wagging excitedly behind him and loud enough to make his feelings obvious. “Can- they're all slimy, can I groom ‘em?”

 

Hanzo let out a small chuckle and glanced down at their pup before giving a nod. “Yes, go ahead.” He hummed and carefully handed the damp pup to his excited mate. Jesse’s eyes brightened once the baby was in his arms, gently lifting them up to nuzzle against and scent them.

 

He let out a happy little whine and began to groom Jun, licking the gross egg fluids from the pup’s short fur. Jun huffed and stuck their tongue out before letting out a big yawn. Hanzo scooted closer and rested his head on Jesse's shoulder as he continued to groom and scent their pup. Jun even seemed rather annoyed by the licking, squirming and stretching in Jesse's arms in an attempt to slip away from their papa’s affections.

 

Hanzo had to clean up the mess the hatching made along with most of his nest, knowing they had a crib ready for Jun to sleep in, along with diapers, bottles, bibs, clothes and all the other things they'd stocked up on when Hanzo started nesting. He could feel his heart throb in his chest watching Jesse nuzzle and whine against Jun’s fur, brown tail thumping heavily against the floor.

 

“Look at our lil Jun, they're so small but… they seem healthy.”

 

“We'll go see Doctor Ziegler just in case.”

 

“Yeah yeah in a bit. I don't wanna let ‘em go just yet…”

 

Hanzo chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jesse's shoulder, “I understand. We can… rest here for a little longer.”

 

“Thanks, sug.” Jesse turned his head to nuzzle into his inky black hair, always cautious of his horns. “Jun’s gorgeous.”

 

“I think you have a bit of a bias there.”

 

“Pff- no, not at all.” Jesse laughed, “They don't look  _ identical  _ to me, I think they're gonna end up takin’ after you.”

 

“You're ridiculous.”

 

“I'm serious! They already look all sophisticated. They ain't cryin’ as much as I did back when I was a pup!”

 

“Well… I can believe that.” Hanzo teased, getting a tongue stuck out at him in return. “All right all right, I do believe you. Now… I'm due for a nap.” He hummed and stood to walk to their bed, sliding under the blankets with ease. Hanzo was sure his mate wouldn't mind caring for their baby while he slept. “Wake me up if you need anything.”

 

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Sleep tight.” Jesse responded from his place in the nest, muffled from having his face squashed against his baby. 

 

As Hanzo drifted off to sleep, he started to think about how far he's come in life. It felt as though only yesterday he was deep in depression, searching for a better purpose in this world after committing such a heinous crime. He thought he would never be able to forgive himself, that he would never deserve any good things that came his way. Now it's different, now he's reunited with his brother, he has a mate who cares deeply for him, found a family in the other agents here, and now he has his own child he brought into the world. Hanzo Shimada was a very lucky one to have survived his past and current demons, and he believes he's finally safe and happy in his current situation.

 

He dozed off easily to the sounds of quiet whining and cooing, body wrapped around one of Jesse’s pillows and face buried against it to inhale his comforting scent. Hanzo was certainly one lucky dragon.


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds he still has insecurities about his past which influences the way he thinks about himself being a parent. Its going to be hard, he knows that, but he cant help feeling concerned. Thankfully he has family to keep him afloat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dicky for betaing again! :> Go check out their stuff at squelchsquelch!
> 
> Also, sorry for the.. two month wait! Im so slow at writing but im not giving up on this au or story any time soon!

“From what I can tell, Jun is healthy as can be.” Doctor Zeigler said as she held up the front paws of the pup currently sitting on her table. Their eyes still weren't open and Jun couldn't even lift up their head, having to rely on Angela’s palms instead. “Their hind legs are rather small and weak, but it shouldn't affect their growth.”

 

Hanzo let out a sigh of relief and nodded, listening closely to the angel’s information, “Thank you, I was worried about their size.”

 

“Oh yes, Jun is certainly smaller than average but they'll grow just fine. It's most likely genetic.” Angela smiled and gently dropped Jun’s front paws back onto her table. “Their eyes should open within the next few days or sometime sooner, that's when they should start crawling.” She explained and giggled quietly when she noticed Jesse’s ears perk up.

 

“Oh am I eager for that. My baby’ll probably be a curious li’l one.” Jesse smiled, tail wagging happily behind him. “We're gonna have ta keep a close eye on ‘em.” 

 

“If Jun is anything like you, then yes we do.” Hanzo snickered and took Jun into his arms when Mercy handed them to him. Jesse gasped and clasped a large paw over his chest in faux offense. The dragon only rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards the doctor. “Well, thank you again, Doctor. We'll come back if we see any changes or growth.” He gave a small smile and bow before turning to leave, Jesse following close behind.

 

“Yeah thanks Angie, you're the best!” He smiled and gave a small wave before slipping out of her office door. The couple were so eager to get going that the poor angel couldn't respond, not like she was upset by it. She couldn't help but smile as she started to clean up, the cute pup managing to distract her from her exhaustion for the meantime. 

 

\----------------

  
  


Their nest had been cleaned up and they went back to sleeping in their bed after Jun’s hatching, and Hanzo realized how much he's missed cuddling and just lying down with his mate. Though, it's a bit different now that there was a pup squirming and yipping quietly between them, their eyes closed and nose up in the air to try and sniff at all of the new scents around them. Hanzo rested a hand on Jun’s back right above their diaper while Jesse carefully pet their head, admiring his baby. 

 

Jun had calmed down to their familiar scents and laid their head comfortably on Jesse’s paw, too tired to really do anything but sleep. Their tail was too small to wag just yet and barely stuck out from the hole in their diaper. Hanzo found it rather cute, imagining that their tail would wag just as often as their father's later on.

 

Jesse let out a quiet, happy whine and leaned down to groom back Jun’s fur just a bit, an excuse to be affectionate. The pup squirmed under Hanzo’s hand, trying to avoid the offending tongue.

 

It was something Hanzo was new to, something he's only experienced from afar. Grooming wasn't necessary for him or his species so he never really thought much of it. Watching his mate lick their pup clean would have disgusted him earlier in life, but at the moment he felt his heart throb in his chest at the sight. 

 

“We can't have them in our bed all day, Jesse…” Hanzo spoke up quietly, his own tail flicking against their bed. “We bought them the crib for a reason.”

 

Jesse pouted and gave one last lick to Jun’s small snout before nuzzling against them. “I know, I know. I just. Can't stay away from ‘em.” He explained, eyes focused on the little bundle of joy. His ears were perked up and facing forward, heavy tail patting against the bed behind him. “What if they get cold? What if they get hungry? Pups are always hungry. And whiny. From experience that is- but what if Jun forgets our scents? What if  **_we_ ** -”

 

“Hush, Jesse.” The dragon reached up to sweep his hand through his hair before sliding down to scratch underneath his jaw. His mate immediately relaxed and closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. “You're babbling, my love. Jun will do just fine. But if you're still unsure, we can have them sleep with us for the first few days.”

 

His fluffy tail thumped happily behind him and he smiled. “Can we really?”

 

“Of course. But not for too long; we don't want them to become too dependent on us.”

 

“Oooh, you're the best, honey.” Jesse whined and leaned forward to plant a snout-faced equivalent of a kiss to his forehead, which was more of a wet-nosed boop. Hanzo snickered and returned the kiss onto his snout. 

 

“Oh, I try. Now,” Hanzo huffed as he carefully sat up, ears flicking irritably, “It's a bit early to introduce Jun to everyone. Should we wait until they open their eyes?”

 

“I think that's good. Also gives them some time to get used to our scents first.”

 

“That's a nice excuse for you to hog them for yourself.”

 

“Hey! I said  _ our  _ scents, so you're included too!”

 

Hanzo laughed lightly and his tail flicked against the bed. “All right, sure. I'll take that. We'll stay in here for the first week.. maybe week and a half, and wait until Jun’s ready.”

 

“And until  _ we're _ even ready to show ‘em off.” Jesse added, nuzzling his snout back into Jun’s short fur. “Everyone knows how protective you get over your  _ ova.  _ Let alone your pup.”

 

The dragon had to bite his lip at that because yes, it was true. He snapped easily whenever he was ovulating and was very protective and feisty afterwards. “Well they should stay cautious. Having a pup is not a vulnerability.” He said with a huff, running his fingers through his own inky black hair. Jesse chuckled.

 

“You're damn right. You're even scarier as a dad, and I find it pretty darn attractive.” He winked at his mate, who only rolled his eyes with a smile. “Jun’ll look up to their strong, smart, handsome father some day.”

 

“Not right now?”

 

“Naw, if ya hadn't noticed yet, they can't  _ see. _ ” Jesse teased and Hanzo couldn't help but snort, giving his shoulder a gentle smack. “You walked inta that one.”

 

“Don't sass me, cowboy. It doesn't mean you have to be  _ rude. _ ”

 

Hanzo’s ears perked when Jun let out a small yip and a whine, probably trying to shush their fathers’ playful bickering. Jesse shrugged and carefully draped his arm over his child, making a little comfy, warm, and secure place for Jun to sleep. The werewolf’s tail wagged happily behind him but he kept it from hitting the bed too loudly, not wanting to disturb his baby. 

 

Hanzo chuckled and stretched his arms above his head with a low rumbling groan. “Since you're nice and comfortable, I think I'll go and grab us some lunch. Do you want anything specific?”

 

“Mm…” Jesse hummed lazily as he nuzzled against the top of Jun’s head, “ _ Quiero chorizo..  _ That sounds nice right now.”

 

“All right. And eggs?”

 

“Beans.”

 

“Burrito?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Hanzo nodded and leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the head before sliding off the bed. “I'll be back, then. Keep an eye on them, don't fall asleep. And if anything happens, call me.”

 

“It'll only be half an hour, pumpkin. I can handle it.” His werewolf responded with a quiet snicker that made Hanzo’s ears flick in irritation. But he remembered to relax and trust his mate.

 

“You're right. Okay… I'll be back in a bit.” He gave a firm nod and glanced at their napping pup once more before forcing himself to walk out the door.

  
  


Hanzo made his way down the halls to get to the kitchen downstairs, successfully avoiding any agents curious about the thing Hanzo wasn't yet prepared to talk about. The whole parenting thing. He knew he couldn't just keep Jun a secret, despite absolutely wanting to, and he knew it's only polite to introduce his child to his co-workers and friends. But damn, if he wasn't so socially awkward it might’ve been easier.

 

Thankfully he made it into the kitchen without anything more than a “good afternoon” or “congratulations”. The other agents seemed to respect his boundaries, and that eased him a bit. 

 

Though he hadn't yet run into the person he knew would push those boundaries, and he was not-so-eagerly anticipating their meeting. Just as Hanzo was peeling the chorizo to toss into a heated pan, Genji stepped into the room, scarred tail waving behind him. 

 

“So,” He spoke up, startling Hanzo and nearly making him drop the sausage, “Fatherhood, huh?”

 

“It's only been a day, Genji.” Hanzo rolled his eyes and mixed the chorizo around in the pan before heading back towards the cupboards in search for some canned beans. “I don't have the experience yet to joke about ‘fatherhood’.” 

 

“Well, you did carry that egg in you for like, what, a month?” Genji smirked and leaned against the counter, watching his brother’s ears flick as he walked around the room. “You were technically a father then. Or after you laid it and had your arms around that egg at all times. A protective father.”

 

“Don't you have some other place to be at the moment?” Hanzo grumbled, not necessarily in the mood to deal with his brother’s antics right now. Genji only shrugged, leaning over to eye at the pan full of chorizo.

 

“Nah, not really. What, I can't come check up on my big brother?”

 

“Not if you're going to distract me when I'm trying to cook my mate some lunch, no.”

 

“Wha- I'm not distracting, you're doing that just fine!” The younger brother pointed out, gesturing to Hanzo as he walked back and forth from the stove to the cupboards to the fridge, pulling out the tortillas and plates to put on the side. “I just wanted to come congratulate you, you didn't have to be an ass about it.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Hanzo bit his tongue and thought of what to say. He was being rather mean to him, and he knew Genji didn't deserve that, that he was just irritable from lack of sleep and was eager to get back to his family.

 

“I… apologize. Thank you, Genji.” He mumbled, draining the juice from the beans before tossing them into the pan with the sausage. He kept his gaze on his hands as he worked, not wanting to look up to see his younger brother’s smug grin. “I just feel overwhelmed at the moment. I shouldn't take it out on you.”

 

“No worries aniki, I understand.” Genji hummed in response and walked over to the drawers to dig through it. He then went to place the  _ comal _ Hanzo had forgotten about onto the stove, turning on the fire to let it heat up. To Hanzo, it was taken as a sort of peace treaty. “But you shouldn't stress too hard, you're not in this alone. Hell, I'm sure Jess is excited to look over Jun. He's always been great with kids.”

 

“You don't understand, Genji. I.. I do trust Jesse, I really do. I just…” Hanzo sighed and stared down at the food he was making, mixing it around in the pan. His ears drooped and his tail swayed low to the ground. “I don't want to screw this up.”  _ Like how I did with you, _ he refused to add on and he pursed his lips, realizing that he was missing something. 

 

His younger brother seemed to understand despite his stubborn nature, looking through a few other drawers before handing Hanzo the masher he had forgotten. “You won't, Hanzo. I don't want you to beat yourself up about every little thing. People make mistakes.” Hanzo opened his mouth to retort but Genji stopped him, “And nothing you will do from this point on will be worse than what you did to me. It was never your fault in the first place, brother. And I need you to understand that.”

 

Hanzo stayed silent for a long moment, pretending to be too focused on mashing the contents in the pan to respond, but Genji saw straight through him. He eventually let up and sighed, his mind clouded with difficult emotions. 

 

“I'm just… scared, Genji. No matter how many times you tell me you forgive me, the demons never leave.” He felt corny saying it, but it was the easiest way to explain himself. “I was a horrible brother to you-”

 

“Were not.”

 

“I  _ was _ ! Brothers wouldn’t... they wouldn't do what I've done to you. No matter what pressure was put upon them!” His voice wavered, uneasy and on the brink of tears. He didn't notice the tight grip he had on the pan’s handle until Genji moved to turn down the heat of the stove, noticing that he was caught up in his thoughts. 

 

“I don't want to mess this up for my child.” Hanzo continued, eyes still cast downwards. “I want to be there for them. I want them to be able to talk to me when they need to. I don't want to push them away.”

 

“You say that as if you weren't there for me. Which, let me remind you, you  _ were. _ ” Genji spoke up and planted a hand on his shoulder, taking note of how he tensed. “You beat yourself up over things that are untrue. You were always there to cover my ass when I came home late, even going as far as blaming yourself so I wouldn't face father's punishments.” 

 

Hanzo’s heart was pounding in his chest and he felt completely vulnerable, his tail laying on the floor behind him rather than swaying contentedly. His fight or flight response was ringing in his head, but the firm hand on his shoulder kept him completely still.

 

“I… I think that was very noble. The way you would take blame for the things I did even if I didn't deserve it. You are selfless, Hanzo.” Genji continued, giving his shoulder a small, comforting squeeze. “I know you won't believe me, or are too stubborn to, but I know you won't be put in the same situation you were put in to cause you to do this to me. You learned, still are learning, and I believe in you. You'll be an amazing father.” He gave his shoulder a small pat and then turned to leave, tail swaying behind him.

 

“Genji.”

 

He stopped at the doorway and looked back, “Hm?”

 

“Thank you,” Hanzo mumbled quietly, still refusing to look up and catch his brothers brother's gaze. “For everything.”

 

It took Genji a second to fully register his words but he eventually smiled. “No problem, brother.” He replied before swiftly slipping out of the kitchen to leave Hanzo in his emotionally-overwhelmed state.

  
  


\------

 

Jun gave a small yip as they explored the small area of the bed with only their nose, snout up in the air and tail sticking outright from the hole in their diaper. Jun’s hind legs gave them a bit if trouble crawling around, having to mostly use their larger front legs to maneuver.

 

Jesse watched as his baby sniffed at everything they bumped into and whine when they lost track of his smell. Thankfully a few pets on the head calmed them down easily and they'd crawl their way back to their papa’s side, soaking in his warmth.

 

A few audible beeps from a keypad and their door slid open for Hanzo to walk inside, balancing two plates and two burritos in one hand while he held two glasses of lemonade in the other arm. Jesse’s ears perked up and he zeroed in on the food, immediately sitting up with his tail wagging behind him. Jun whined and got comfortable back against his leg. “Aw sweetheart you're the best.” He smiled, tongue sticking out impatiently as his mate walked over to set their plates on the bed and glasses on the side tables.

 

“Only the best for you.” Hanzo hummed and leaned over to press a kiss to his wet nose before passing over his plate and burrito. “Though it might be a little overcooked..”

 

Jesse snickered and dug right in, taking a large bite from the burrito. “Mm, nah baby it's perfect. Don't worry your pretty li’l head about it.” He hummed. His heavy tail wagged happily behind him so Hanzo didn't doubt his words.

 

“All right, that's good.” Hanzo nodded and began eating his own burrito, legs crossed with the plate in his lap. Jun gave a huff and crawled their way over to Hanzo, sniffing his pants before cuddling up beside him.

 

The two ate in comfortable silence save for small yips and whines Jun would give when they shuffled into more comfortable positions between them. Hanzo could tell Jun smelled the food but he knew they were too young to eat anything but milk.

 

Speaking of milk,

 

“Have you fed Jun yet?” Hanzo asked after swallowing down the last bite of his burrito. They needed to start feeding their child on a regular schedule as well as planning naps and play times..

 

“Nope. I didn't know when you'd wanna feed ‘em.” Jesse answered, licking the plate clean as usual with his broad tongue. “I know you're a stickler when it comes to routines.”

 

Hanzo chuckled softly and tilted his head, a smile on his face. “You know me so well. I'll go get their bottle, then. They must be hungry.” He cooed as he stood from the bed, stretching lazily on his way towards their baby supplies. He grabbed the bottle, nipple, formula, and water from a drawer and began to prepare the bottle. Thankfully they were able to take a portable stove inside their room to heat up the water they needed for the formula. Hanzo only left the water on low heat for a little bit before pouring it into the awaiting bottle. He then dumped the appropriate amount of formula in, fixed the nipple onto the top and shook the bottle as he made his way back over to his family. Jesse whistled.

 

“Damn, you're quick at that.” He said, eyeing him up and down with a smile on his face. “Impressive as all hell. You definitely earn tomorrow's breakfast in bed.”

 

“I had a baby brother to care for. Making bottles is the simplest task.” Hanzo snickered and carefully lifted Jun into his arms, cradling them against his chest. “But I wouldn't mind breakfast in bed. Pancakes?”

 

“Anything you want, honeybun.” The werewolf watched his mate lift the bottle up to Jun’s mouth who happily latched on,  small front paws coming up in an attempt to hold onto the bottle. “Bacon, sausage, eggs, toast. Good ol’ American style breakfast.”

 

“Sounds amazing.” The dragon chuckled softly, eyes trained down on his pup eagerly suckling their food. He could hear Jesse’s heavy tail thumping against the bed beside him, his heart fluttering in his chest. “And coffee?”

 

“‘Course!”

 

“Ten scoops of sugar and some cream?”

 

“Y’know, I'm entirely grossed out by your damn daily coffee-sugar intake but not enough to break up with ya.”

 

“That's true love.” Hanzo swooned and leaned over to press a firm kiss to his snout, earning a happy whine from his mate.

 

Jun’s hind legs kicked happily as they ate, little paw beans left exposed to their fathers. Jesse couldn't help but take notice, carefully taking one of their skinny legs into his large hand. It was incredible how small Jun’s hind legs were compared to how large their fathers were in their beast forms, but Jesse had an idea on where Jun got it from.

 

“So… tiny legs, huh?” He pressed with a smirk, cocking an eyebrow towards Hanzo. “An inherited trait?”

 

Hanzo’s ears flicked as he kept his neutral expression, “I don't know what you're talking about.” He said, avoiding eye contact and instead keeping his eyes on the baby in his arms.

 

“Oh c’mon sweetheart, are you embarrassed?” He teased, gently playing with the pup’s paw beans. “Jun’s got yer li’l legs… hell, I thought it was some gene from my mama’s side or somethin’.”

 

“No.” Hanzo huffed with a stubborn little pout, tilting the bottle up as Jun finished up their milk. “Jun definitely inherited it from me, shut your mouth.”

 

“Harsh.” McCree chuckled, lifting his paws in surrender when his mate shot him a glare, “All right, all right I'll stop. I think it's cute. I love yer li’l legs.”

 

“You love  _ everything  _ about me.” Hanzo couldn't help but roll his eyes, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. Once he noticed Jun had finished eating he pulled the bottle away and wiped some of the spilt milk from around their muzzle.

 

“Hell, that's why I'm your mate right? ‘Cause I love you?” Jesse chuckled and leaned forward expectantly, his heavy tail batting against the bed behind him. “Even your tiny li’l legs?”

 

“I'm breaking up with you.” Hanzo snickered and pressed a firm kiss to his snout. “For making fun of mine and my child's legs.”

 

“Aw...” Jesse played along, giving a fake pout. “I guess it was bound to happen some day. But I ain't givin’ up since you're drop dead gorgeous.” He huffed, nuzzling against his mate's neck. “Does this break up mean I get to ‘woo’ you again?”

 

“You are certainly stubborn but… yes. You can try and court me again.” Hanzo hummed, slowly rocking Jun in his arms.

 

“Wait, ain't I the one cookin’ you breakfast tomorrow morning?”

 

“Oh… you're right. Okay, we're back together again.” 

 

Jesse pumped his fist in the air and whispered a quiet “ _ yesss!” _ which caused Hanzo to snort and cover his mouth. His mate was certainly silly and cute, and he couldn't help but feel happy whenever he was with him.

 

He glanced back down at their child, glad that Jun had fallen asleep. He carefully laid them down on their stomach between him and Jesse, not wanting to wake them. One of Jun’s hind legs jerked but they otherwise got comfortable in the new position.

 

“We should watch a movie. We'll worry about our dirty dishes later.” Jesse spoke quietly, grabbing the tablet out of his bedside drawer before sliding downward to get comfortable. Hanzo followed suit, tucking up as close as he could to his mate without disturbing the pup between them.

 

“Good call. You're washing the dishes.”

 

“All right,  _ fine. _ Only since you're cute.”

 

“You don't have to court me anymore, Jess.”

 

“It ain't courtin’ if we're together, right?” The werewolf cocked an eyebrow, browsing a movie streaming app on his tablet. “I'm just buttering you up so I can get some kisses when we cuddle later.”

 

“You are ridiculous.” Hanzo sighed, a small content smile on his face. “You do not need to ‘butter me up’ for that.”

 

“Yeah but I wanna. You blush real pretty and I fall in love all over again.”

 

“Stop your blabbering and start a movie already.” His dragon huffed, his cheeks a shade of pink from the words his mate says so easily. “Or I'm breaking up with you again.”

 

Jesse laughed lightly, “Okay okay, I wouldn't want that.” He hummed and settled on a movie. 

 

A romantic comedy, nothing too loud or bright to wake up Jun but something to entertain their parents as the pup slept. Hanzo eventually moved his head to rest against Jesse’s shoulder as they watched the movie, arm firmly wrapped around his mate's soft stomach. 

 

He felt calm and loved and… content. Being surrounded by his family's scent kept him happy and his heart fluttered every time Jun would give a small yip or whimper in their sleep.

 

Hanzo promised himself he wouldn't screw this up with his first born. That was a promise he was going to keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil heads up:
> 
> \- Both McCree and Hanzo have larger forms they could turn into, a large wolf and a large dragon basically. I dont think ill write that anywhere in this story, but i think its at least necessary to know about.  
> -Jun is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns. I hoped that didnt get confusing anywhere as i tried to make sure it was obvious whether i was talking about Jun or multiple people.   
> -Im a lil low on motivation and inspiration, so hit me up with some ideas!


	5. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for Jun's little baby shower/celebration and Hanzo is as restless as ever. At least he managed to introduce his pup to his only family through that stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this chapter short in order to keep my average words per chapter, which means that im almost half way through with chapter 6! Sorry if this chapter is a bit bland, but i promise more characters will be introduced in the next!
> 
> As always, huge thanks to my beta Dicky and new beta Greg! I love yall so much ;u;

With a few beeps the door slid open and Hanzo stepped inside, carrying a few bags worth of diapers from the store. He dropped them beside the entrance and took a moment to appreciate the scene before him- his mate lying on the bed snoring and his hand resting on Jun’s back, who was sleeping on his chest. Jun’s hind legs stretched out comfortably behind them, and their pacifier seemed to have fallen from their mouth some time in their sleep. 

 

Hanzo’s tail swayed eagerly behind him at the sight and he smiled, heart fluttering in his chest. He doesn't think he'll ever get over the feeling he gets whenever he sees his mate and pup being cute together. 

 

He eventually ripped his attention away from his family and instead made his way  towards their bathroom to take a quick shower. He'd had a long day of paperwork, training, and errands and he was  _ very  _ excited to finally rest.

 

Tomorrow they were going to have a little celebration for Jesse and Hanzo’s little pup. Agents around the base were already working on putting up decorations and deciding what they would serve to eat. Hanzo was understandably a little on edge, as parties were never his thing. But he trusted the agents to not push his boundaries and remembered that this wasn't for him, but for his child.

 

His shower was quick and he was out in no more than ten minutes, hair twisted up into a towel propped between his horns. He threw on some soft pajama pants and one of Jesse’s shirts, the perfect loungewear for the afternoon, before walking back out into their bedroom. Jun and Jesse still seemed to be fast asleep as Hanzo carefully sat down on his side of the bed, mattress dipping under his weight. Jun only sniffed a bit and turned their head to the other side.

 

Jesse’s ears twitched and he awoke with a surprised little snort, turning his head over to where the bed dipped. “Oh.. hey sweetheart, welcome back,” he hummed, glancing down to make sure their little pup was still asleep. “How was your day?”

 

“Mm, tiring,” Hanzo answered and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek, getting a wet-nosed nuzzle in return. “And you? Don't tell me you've been sleeping all day.”

 

“Nah sug, as you can prolly tell, I cleaned up.” He gestured around the room, careful not to disturb the pup on his chest. “Then I bathed Jun, fed ‘em, and then we took a li’l nap. A pretty uneventful day.”

 

“That's understandable. Jun didn't give you a hard time?” Hanzo asked as he cuddled up against his mate's side. Jesse gave a small chuckle.

 

“Nope. They were crying for a bit but it was nothin’ serious. Jun’s a stubborn li’l one, always wants to be cuddlin’.” He hummed, turning his head to give his dragon a sly little smile. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

 

Hanzo snickered and rolled his eyes. “They might’ve inherited the attraction to warmth from me, I'll take the blame for that,” he purred, nuzzling against his shoulder. “Are you prepared for tomorrow?” 

 

Jesse cautiously stretched his limbs, letting out a low groan. “Yep, I've got Jun’s li’l outfit all ready for tomorrow.”

 

“The overalls?”

 

“You betcha. They're a handsome li’l fella,” Jesse cooed, giving Jun a gentle wet-nosed boop. The pup fussed and reached their front paws up to push his face away. He only chuckled. “They're gonna be a cute li’l cowboy for the party. All we need is a horse.”

 

“And… you're going to get them one?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ no, they're scary as shit.”

 

Jesse received a smack on the shoulder and a frown from his mate and he quickly corrected himself, “Sorry sorry, they intimidate me. I ain't getting Jun a horse, as much as it would please me to see them ride one,” he huffed.

 

Hanzo sighed, “Well either way, I know now that I must learn to live with two cowboys. Horrible.”

 

“Hey, you put yourself in that position when you agreed to be my mate.”

 

A dramatic sigh, “A nightmare.”

 

“Oh suck it up you big baby, you love us,” Jesse teased, his tail thumping happily against the bed. Jun gave a small yip and raised their head, sniffing the air.

 

Hanzo chuckled softly and rubbed the pup's back. “I do, very much. It doesn't mean I don't get to complain when you dress them up in chaps and flannel.”

 

“Hey, I'll have you know babies look extra adorable in flannels. The chaps just adds onto it.”

 

“I guess I'll have to take your word for it,” Hanzo hummed, turning to glance back at Jun when he noticed  _ it. _ “Oh, Jesse look…”

 

The pup was squinting up at them, having a hard time opening their sensitive eyes due to the harsh lighting. Jesse’s tail thumped harder beside him and he gave a quiet whine. “Hey there li’l buddy…” He said quietly, carefully moving to sit up as Hanzo walked across the room to dim the lights. 

 

When the lights were dimmed lower, Jun blinked and slowly opened their eyes, tongue stuck out as they stared up at their papa. “Ooh look at that, they've got yer eyes…” Jesse cooed, holding his baby up under their arms to show his mate. Hanzo came to sit down, immediately scooching back to his place beside Jesse.

 

“Well…” The dragon let out a soft little huff of a laugh, “At least their legs weren't the only thing they took from me.”

 

“Oh heavens, I'm in love.” The werewolf couldn't help but whine, hugging his baby close and beginning to groom the top of their head. “They've got yer li’l legs and yer gorgeous eyes? I'm the luckiest father in the whole damn world.”

 

Hanzo let out a small huff of a laugh, rubbing his emotional mate’s back as he rocked back and forth gently with their pup in his arms. “And  _ I'm _ the baby? What, did you expect Jun to be a complete clone of you?”

 

“ _ No,  _ I just- just let me have a moment, okay?” Jesse huffed as he groomed the top of Jun’s head. The pup whined and tried to turn away from the offending tongue, probably knowing they'd be covered in saliva if it kept up. “They're just so damn gorgeous. We did a great job.”

 

The both of them snickered at that. 

 

“That we did. We've created one cute baby,” Hanzo nodded, a smile on his face as he gently pat his mate's arm. “Now quit licking them. You'll get them soaked in saliva again.”

 

The werewolf pouted and pinned his ears back in embarrassment, remembering he didn't have the tongue of a feline to properly groom his baby. It was just something he was accustomed to during his time in Blackwatch. “Yeah, you're right. Sorry li’l buddy...” He directed back to Jun, nuzzling their little nose hoping they wouldn't take offense to it. 

 

Jun stuck their tongue out and reached out to grab at Jesse’s snout with their paw, big eyes trained on their papa’s face. Hanzo snickered, “I think that's their way of telling you they've accepted your apology.”

 

“I hope so.” Jesse said with a smile, gently biting on the paw presented to him. Jun’s eyes seemed to brighten at that and their tiny tail wagged from the pre-cut hole in their diaper. “That reminds me, Jun’s gonna start teething soon. We’d best get ‘em some chew toys.”

 

“You could have reminded- I was  _ just _ at the store, Jesse. I called you to see if you needed anything.” Hanzo sat up to cross his arms, leveling Jesse with an unamused frown. “I don’t want to have to drag my feet back to the store twice this week.”

 

“I know, I know I’m sorry, I totally forgot!” Jesse whined, “I was so focused on tidying this place up and flirting with you when you called me up I forgot to mention the toys!”

 

“I can tell.”

 

“Please baby, no,” He pouted and leaned against his dragon dramatically, almost toppling him over with his weight, “Maybe we’ll get some as gifts for tomorrow! It’s not like they’ll start teething this instant.”

 

Hanzo contemplated for a moment before letting out a sigh, “All right, fine. But if we get none, it's your turn to go to the store.” His mate shrugged at that, not having much of a choice. “And, speaking of tomorrow's celebration…” The dragon hummed as he took Jun into his arms, ignoring Jesse’s little pout. He tended to hog their baby anyway. “I am going to go show Jun to Genji. I think he deserves to see them first.”

 

“Well, I ain't arguing with ya on that,” Jesse responded, resting back against the headboard with his paws resting on his belly. “I'm sure Genji is excited to finally meet his li’l nibling. Keep Jun a surprise for everyone else, though.”

 

“Yes I know, I've already planned for it.” Hanzo hummed and slid off the bed, tail swaying as he walked over to grab their baby bag full of bottles and bibs and other necessities. “We're going to meet on the roof in private. Call me if you need anything.” He threw the bag's strap over his shoulder and switched to hold Jun in his other arm so he could double check the items in the satchel.

 

“Gotcha. An’ everything's in there, darlin’,” Jesse chuckled, stretching in his place on the bed. “It's not like ya even need a lot anyways.”

 

“I just want to be prepared,  _ thank you _ ,” The dragon replied without any real bite, rolling his eyes with a small snicker. “We'll be back in about an hour, maybe longer.” He added on on his way to the door, “And I'm sure you've had enough sleep. Will you be making dinner tonight?”

 

“I've got a nice meal planned an’ everything, babe. Don't you worry your pretty li’l head.” McCree smiled and gestured with his paws, “Now get, y’don't wanna keep Genji waiting.”

 

“Yes yes you're right. I'll see you later then.” Hanzo couldn't help but laugh softly, stepping out and closing the door behind him before heading in the direction of the stairs. Jun was quiet for the most part, large curious eyes scanning the hallways as their father walked along. Thankfully the hallways were bare, as the agents seemed to be downstairs planning for the next day.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Hanzo sat down criss-cross on his usual spot of the roof, the evening sun dipping low enough to spew vivid reds and yellows across the sky. His tail rested behind him, flicking every now and then when a cool breeze came by. Jun was still in his arms, staring up at him with a paw in their mouth.

 

Werewolf pups teeth grow in rather quickly from what he had learned, and Jun was starting to show signs already. They didn't seem to be in any sort of pain so Hanzo tried to shrug off any doubts he had forming.

 

He was startled by the sound of light scratching and he looked up to see his younger brother climb onto the roof just a few feet away. Hanzo quickly relaxed, noticing he had instinctively hugged Jun closer to his chest.

 

“You could have given me a heart attack.”

 

“Hello to you too, brother.” Genji gave a little smirk as he made his way over to where his brother was. Jun turned their head towards the direction of his voice. “Oh..”

 

Hanzo had to take a moment to relax, knowing it was important for his brother to meet his nibling. “Yes, here they are,” he said and turned in his seat to face Genji, gazing down at the baby in his arms. They caught sight of Genji and stared up at him with wide, curious eyes.

 

The younger dragon stared right back, leaning forward a bit but keeping his distance just in case his older brother was feeling protective. “Wow,” he mumbled in disbelief, “you stuck with ‘Jun’?”

 

“Yes, Jun Shimada-McCree,” Hanzo answered, tail flicking anxiously behind him, “Or McCree-Shimada. We have yet to talk it over.”

 

“Well… It's a great name for them. It fits.” Genji smiled, keeping his hands clasped together in his lap respectfully. “I see they're a pup.”

 

“Yes, it was a surprise.”

 

“A cute one. Takes after Jesse quite a bit, but I can already tell this one's gonna be just as stubborn as you,” he teased, earning a small smoky huff from his brother. “Kidding, kidding.”

 

“You know, if you ever decide on having children-” Hanzo started, immediately resulting in Genji choking on air, “-your partners would have to deal with an energetic troublemaker, and they'd blame you.”

 

“What, I'm not- well we're not even-” The younger dragon fumbled over his words, “I mean- I wasn't  _ that _ bad.”

 

“Genji, you would climb the moment you learned how to crawl.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“Well, when I was watching over you while mother was in the other room, yes. Yes it was.” Hanzo retorted, “You would climb up shelves I couldn't even reach at the time. It was infuriating.”

 

Genji frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “Well, I'm sure it'd be easier to manage with three parents anyway.”

 

“Oh, so you  _ are _ thinking of having children?” The older dragon cocked an eyebrow.

 

Surprisingly, Genji’s cheeks flushed. “I didn't say that,” he answered quickly, tail flicking behind him. “I'm just saying; if we have a child --and that's an  _ if _ \-- we'll be more than prepared to deal with how crazy it is.”

 

Hanzo let out a content sigh, shifting Jun over into his other arm as they fussed about. “I'm confident that you, Zenyatta, and Angela would be amazing parents.” He paused with a small snort, “Well, at least them two. You might need a bit of guidance.”

 

“You're really mean, do you know that?” He asked before directing his attention back to the pup in his older brother's arms. Jun stared back up at him. “Your dad is mean. He's a big bully who likes to pick on your favorite uncle.” Genji sighed dramatically, giving a big childish pout.

 

Jun’s tiny tail wagged from the hole in their diaper and they stuck their paws out towards him, large eyes focused on his scarred face. Genji was taken aback, surprised that Jun wasn't at all scared of him. 

 

“Hold your arms out,” Hanzo piped up, carefully handing his pup over to his younger brother. Genji seemed unnerved but he managed to keep still for the most part. “Support their head-- yes, just like that.”

 

The younger dragon turned his head to look down at the furry nibling in his arms, who was still staring up right back at him with curious eyes. He gave a small huff and his tail flicked behind him. “Oh, they're cute…”

 

“That they are. Jesse almost cried when they opened their eyes.” Hanzo snickered, still helicopter-ing and making sure Jun wouldn't startle Genji with a dirty diaper or hiccup.

 

“I don't doubt it. I don't blame him either, look at them.” Genji chuckled, carefully lifting up one of Jun’s front paws. “They've gotten a lot from Jesse, even the freckles.” He hummed, gently squeezing Jun’s paw beans. “He must have gotten overwhelmed. Poor Jesse.”

 

“Yes well, I’m giving him some time to calm down and relax for the day,” Hanzo explained with a small chuckle. “And when we come back, he won’t be able to rest again.”

 

Jun blew a raspberry and frowned, grabbing onto the hand squeezing their paw. Genji snickered, “You signed up for this when you decided to have a baby. No more rest.”

 

“I don’t think you’re in the position to say that to me, baby brother.” Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest. “I had to babysit you. I'm sure I can handle my own pup.”

 

Genji stuck his tongue out and booped Jun’s wet nose with the pad of his finger, “Whatever you say, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next chapter we'll be seeing more of boof dad :3c)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at xxarthyxx.tumblr.com or on Twitter @xxarthyxx
> 
> (Comments are appreciated!! :D)


End file.
